Tohru Gets Sick
by baylerz11
Summary: What do you think will happen when Tohru gets sick, and how do you think the Sohmas will handle it? Will something else result in her sickness...? Read to find out!:  Yeah, I know. Bad title and summary. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Kyo and Yuki were in the sitting room staring blankly at the walls. Their stomachs were growling, and they both wished desperately for Tohru to wake up and make breakfast, but they didn't want to disturb her. She was still in bed, and neither of them knew why, for Tohru always woke up early- before anyone else even. It was strange for her not to be up at that time of morning.

Yuki stood up swiftly and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, where are _you _going?" Kyo growled.

"To check on Honda-san," Yuki replied casually. "She hasn't gotten up yet, so I'm going to make sure she's okay."

Kyo didn't say anything else and decided to go look for Shigure. He hadn't seen him all morning.

_Where is that perv?_ Kyo thought. If anyone was to wake up first after Tohru, it would be Shigure.

He found him out front by the pathway, staring up at the sky. _What...? _ Kyo questioned himself. He decided it was none of his business, especially if it was Shigure's business.

Yuki climbed up the stairs to where Tohru's room was and knocked lightly. He didn't hear a response. He opened the door to find Tohru on the bed, still sleeping. Concerned, Yuki walked over to her and saw that her face was beat-red. He put his hand against her forehead and gasped. It was burning.

Tohru sat up all of a sudden, her eyes wide open, and she frightened Yuki for a second there. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked,"What's wrong Honda-san?"

"B-Bathroom..." She muttered softly, and then suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest restroom.

Yuki shook his head, as he realized Tohru was terribly sick.

Shigure walked through the door and into the sitting room. He was humming a little tune and somewhat prancing into the kitchen. Kyo eyed him suspiciously and followed after him.

"Uh...what were you doing out there?" Kyo asked Shigure, crossing his arms.

"Looking up at the beautiful sky. Such a nice day, I feel so happy!"

_Oh, gosh... _Kyo thought. He had no interest in beautiful days or blue skies for that matter. Except when he was alone on the roof, maybe.

Yuki silently walked down the stairs, and stopped when he reached the kitchen.

"Honda-san is very sick," he commented, staring at his two cousins.

"OH NO! Tohru is sick?... Who's gonna make breakfast!" Shigure exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up! This is no matter of food issues!" Kyo replied fiercely. You could almost see cat ears and tail with his attitude.

"Ah ha, I was just kidding," Shigure smiled. "This is quite serious though, I hope she's okay!" He added. Yuki nodded in agreement.

All three guys suddenly lifted their heads up as they heard _Pat Pat Pat_ softly coming down the stairs. Tohru appeared in the hallway outside the kitchen, and smiled wearily up at the three.

"Hi, guys...I'm sorry...I didn't make...breakfast..." Tohru fell against a nearby wall and slid down to touch the floor, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Honda-san!"Yuki panicked, and went to her aid.

"We need to take her to the hospital," said Kyo, kneeling down beside her.

Shigure came by them, too, and felt her forehead. "Yes, she's got a fever alright. Come on, let's get her to the doctor," he said and they all carried her away to take her to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru was on the hospital bed, her eyes shut closed. Yuki was sitting in the chair beside her, Shigure standing on the other wall, and Kyo...was sitting in the corner on the ground with his arms crossed and head hung down.

They were all feeling terrible, Tohru probably feeling the least bit bad. Shigure leaned away from the wall and stretched. All of them had been there for two hours.

"We should get going, gang! I'm sure Tohru will be fine here. The doctors and nurses will take care of her," Shigure said.

"Yes, I know she will," Yuki replied, grabbing his coat hanging on the back of the chair. They headed for the door, when Yuki stopped in his tracks, almost making Shigure run into him.

"Come on, Cat. Let's go."

"I'm not going." Kyo still hung his head, not looking at either one of them.

"Kyo-kun... you need some sleep. You look tired," Shigure sang.

"I said I'm not going."

"Suit yourself," Yuki said, making his way out the door again.

When Shigure and Yuki were gone, Kyo lifted his head up for the first time in what felt like forever. Tears shone in his eyes. He didn't want Yuki and Shigure to know he really cared deeply for Tohru.

He stood up and went to the chair where Yuki was previously sitting. When he sat down, Tohru shifted a little. He smiled, knowing she really was okay.

Then, her eyes opened. The first thing she saw was Kyo's face looking down at her, smiling. She smiled back.

"K-Kyo-kun," she whispered.

"Hey."

"Where am I?" She questioned, sitting up, looking around.

"You're in the hospital. You kinda passed out on us..." Kyo said.

"Oh no! What about breakfast! You dodn't have any!" Tohru jumped out of bed and slipped on some slippers that were by her bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, sit. We already ate. Hospital food isn't all that bad," Kyo tried to comfort her.

"Oh...okay." Tohru sat down on the bed again, and put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay, Tohru?"

"Uh... yeah. I just feel really weak...Just came on all of a sudden..." Her voice turned weary.

Tohru lay her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Kyo-kun...I'm scared...for some reason... I feel weak..."

Kyo jumped to her side, and stroked her hair. "Do you need a nurse?"

"No...I'm-"

A faint smokey atmosphere seemed to spread throughout the room, then suddenly went away. Kyo's eyes went huge as he staggered back, rubbed his eyes and stared again.

He couldn't believe what was in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"T-Tohru youre..." Kyo stammered, his eyes wide.

Her body was slender and silky, and bright blue eyes shone into his. Her nose twitched, and she shivered as if she was cold.

She was a fox. A small, white-tailed fox. This small little thing that was so cute, was Tohru! Kyo stared into her eyes, bright blue. An icy blue almost. But they were kind eyes.

"A fox!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru looked down at her own body and yelped.

"What is this?" Tohru exclaimed.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Are you okay!"

"Yes, I feel fine. Better than I was, actually. Kyo-kun what do we do? I'm a fox!...Wait... I feel something," She said, and looked towards Kyo with those innocent eyes.

"What is it?"

"I feel...scared. But I'm not scared. It's coming from...you."

"ME? What do you mean _it_? It's coming from me, what is _it_?"

"Hold on Kyo-kun, calm down. I feel what you feel, it seems like. I feel that you're scared. Are you...scared of me?"

"Of course not. You're a fox. Why would I be scared of you?" He said, a bit stubborn.

_Hold on, is Kyo scared for me? _She thought, _Not scared of me. Yeah, he's scared for me...I can feel it? How can I feel it?_

Kyo eyed the phone on the wall. "I'm going to call Hatori."

"Okay..."

Kyo talked to Hatori on the phone for a minute, and he said he would be at the hospital right away, and he hung up.

He sat down in the chair again. "Tohru...are you cold?"

She shivered,"Yes...a little. But it's okay! Don't worry about me!"

He stood up and walked to the bed. He took the covers from underneath her and covered her up.

"Arigato...Kyo-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

K, so thanks so much for reading this far! I really appreciate the reviews from:

**QueenOfTheWaves**

**Ayumy Usagi**

**furubafancentral**

You guys made my day!:) And thanks to everyone else's reviews, thanks so much to EVERYONE!:)

Okay, so on with the story; hope yall like it:)

Hatori's eyes went wide as he stared at the fox who was Tohru.

"Hmmm... okay. I brought this book with me- I think it should help us here..."

Hatori pulled out a book that was all blue, with no title. He opened it, and adjusted his glasses and observed the pages before him. He nodded to himself and looked up at the rest of the group. (Kyo had contacted Shigure and Yuki as well.)

"It says here something about the Spirit Fox, and it is has been a legend in Japan for a long time. It also states that the fox is not a part of the zodiac, which we all know, but the Spirit Fox is redeemed in a young girl every two hundred years. To posess her, forever." His last statement had seemed to make the room a bit colder.

"'The Spirit Fox is able to barely feel others' feelings, and she changes into the fox state when she is weak or sick, or when she is touched by water of a hot spring. She is able to hug the opposite sex, even if it is a zodiac member, without having the member of the zodiac, or herself being transformed. She is able to change back when she wants to, if she thinks hard enough and is put into that state of mind. She is also able to change into the fox state if she puts her mind into the same state of wanting to change.'" He read from the book.

"So, that's that." Hatori slapped the book shut and gazed at Tohru.

"You can change back if you really want to, it says. You just really have to think it...but I guess you'll have to go to a restroom or something," Kyo said.

"Okay, I'm going to try."

Yuki picked her up and put her in the hospital bedroom's restroom and put her clothes, and Tohru in there, and shut the door. Tohru sat on the ground, sort of unable to move. She's never had four legs before, so her body was a bit confused.

_Okay...I want to change back, I want to change back. I want to change back._

The same fog as before filled the air and Tohru was herself again...but with no clothes. She quickly changed back into them.

_Wow, that was easy._

She stepped out into the open of the room and the Sohmas were surprised she could change that quickly.

"Tohru... that was quick." Yuki said.

"And easy!" Tohru added.

They all put on a smile for Tohru. She was so strong, and was so far, taking this in a great way.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't get to update! My computer was down, and it took forever to get it fixed. And thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate all your reviews!

* * *

><p>Tohru hobbled down the stairs, still feeling a little bit confused by this whole experience. She made her way into the living room and sat down, leaning her head on the table. Her head was spinning a little, and she was starting to feel sick like before. When she had left the hospital, she was fine, and she's been out for a week now.<p>

_Why do I feel sick? Oh, not again!_

She hopped up from the table and ran to the nearest restroom and before she could vomit into the toilet, a light fog filled the air, but lasted for only a second. She looked down at herself. She was a fox again!

_Oh yeah, Hatori said when I was weak, sick, or was touched by the water of hot springs, I would turn into a fox..._

Tohru took her clothes in her mouth and stood up, her legs very wobbly. When she tried to take a step, she fell. She wasn't used to having four legs. Well, while she was a fox now, she was going to give herself walking lessons.

She tried to stand multiple times, and she failed, but as she tried more she got the hang of it. After about twenty tries, she was able to take steps. She was surprised by how quickly she got it down. With her clothes, she went out of the bathroom and up the stairs, with Yuki standing in the kitchen doorway, following the fox with his eyes. He shrugged, and made his way into the living room.

Tohru stepped into her room, so proud of herself that she was able to accomplish not just walking, but walking up the stairs also. Technically she was still sick, so she couldn't change back to her normal state.

She looked around her room; it looked so big. She wasn't as tall as she was in her human form. Finding a blanket on her bed, hanging down from the side, she took it in her mouth and brought it down to the floor (she wasn't tall enough to jump up on her bed). Curling up inside it, she happily slept away.

* * *

><p>Tohru woke up, in her human form. She was back to normal...but it was nighttime now. She was covered up by the blanket, but she was still cold. She changed back into her clothes again, and she didn't feel sick anymore.<p>

She made her way downstairs and into the living room where Yuki and Shigure were having dinner.

"Ah, there you are.",Shigure said. "We knocked on your door and peeked in about an hour ago and you were a fox! What happened?"

"I was sick earlier...And you guys! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to make you dinner I-"

"It's okay, Miss Honda," Yuki said with a smile. "We ordered takeout."

"Why don't you sit down with us?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

After dinner, she knew where to find Kyo.

She climbed up the ladder on the side of the house and peered over the roof, finding Kyo with his arms behind his head looking up at the sky. She climbed up on the roof next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So, how's it like to be a fox?"

"Pretty cool, I guess. It's different."

"Yeah, now you know how it feels to be one of us."

"But I like it," she said looking towards the sky.

"I have a question..." Kyo said turning his head towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you a hug...for the first time?"

Tohru beamed. "Of course."

They reached toward eachother and actually hugged eachother for the very first time.

"I love you" They both said at the same time. Then they looked up at the stars together, in eachothers' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE~

Tohru was making breakfast when Kyo came into the kitchen.

"Leeks?" Kyo snarled.

"Yes. It's the only thing we have left. I need to go to the store today. Want to come?" Tohru smiled up at Kyo.

"Uhm..sure." Kyo said, leaning against the counter, staring at the leeks she was preparing.

Tohru looked at the calenday pinned up on the wall. It was almost New Years'. She was looking for someone to go with... but she knew that everyone was going to the Sohma family house that night. It was almost that time and-

"U-Um, would you want to go to the New Years' temple with me?" Kyo yelled suddenly, and turned his head away, blushing.

"Sure, Kyo-kun! Arigato!" She immediately jumped on him and gave him a hug. She was hoping for someone to spend time with.

"What about the Sohma family meeting?" Tohru questioned, backing off a bit. Had she gone too far?

"Nah, I'll be good. I missed last time, right?" Kyo smiled, recovering from his blush.

Then, he couldn't help himself. He swooped in to give Tohru a hug again. They both laughed and Kyo happily munched on a leek, not wincing one bit.

Thanks for reading this was the end! Hope yall liked it! (: I'm thinking about putting up a Maid-Sama fanfic so, look out for it!


End file.
